Bet It Off
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: sequel to Truth or Dare :  well its just about bets between the titans. ENJOY. R&R pairings are the same as before. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Well this is the sequel to Tuth or Dare :) also there will be a sequel to Gotham high just give me a little while k? good enjoy.

**_New place_**

**POV/important thingy**

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower<em> Normal POV**

It had been two days since the titans had played truth or dare. Robin and Raven had saved everything they video taped for later blackmail and had already gone on three dates. Starfire and Aqualad have gone on two dates and have been talking mostly. Beastboy and Terra have been kissing any chance they got. While Cyborg and Bumblebee have been working on the T-car or going on dates, or watching movies. At the moment though there was eight painfully bored teenagers. Beastboy and Cyborg are complaining, Terra and Starfire are doing each others hair. Robin and Raven were playing chess. Aqualad and Bumblebee were arm wrestling.

"Come on dudes. We have to do **something**." Beastboy complained to them.

"Beastboy there is nothing **to **do. But if you want you can clean the tower top to bottom." Robin suggested.

"Dude that's not right." He responded.

"Beastboy I bet you couldn't stay quiet for two hours straight." Raven told him.

"THAT'S IT!" Cyborg exclaimed making everyone jump. "We could make bets, and have stakes. You know play money, honor, dignity. Give the enjoyment to the winner or winners. Losers well that's what the stakes are for."

"I'll do it." Raven said suddenly then added. "I'm tired of beating Robin in chess."

"Hey I beat you a few times." Robin prrotested.

"Just keep telling yourself that Robin. Just keep telling yourself that." Raven told her boyfriend. Robin growled quietly at her.

"Ok love birds, we get it. SO who wants to put Rae's bet to the test. 'Cuz I think he'll fail. And I'll put my car on the line." Cyborg told them.

"Nah he'll win right. Beastboy? I'll even put $10 on the line to each person that wins." Terra growled at him and informed them.

"Y-yes T-terra." Beastboy stuttered.

"No he won't he can't even last a good hour not even when he's sleeping." Aqualad said.

"Boyfriend Aqualad is right, friend Beastboy you are vey loud most of the time." Starfire informed him.

"AM NOT I CAN BE QUIET STARTING NOW!" Beastboy told them.

"Yeah right. You know what Beastboy if you are able to stay quiet I'll kiss every titan in this room." Raven said smugly.

"DUDE REALLY?" Beastboy asked.

"I was but you lost. Pay up Terra." Raven said cockily.

"BEASTBOY DANG IT!" Terra screamed at him.

"Come on it was so oblivious that he wouldn't last." Robin told her. Terra gave everyone who took part in the bet, $10 except Beastboy.

"Well now that you have all my money. I bet Robin can get Raven to willingly dress in a dress." Terra said.

"No, no way nu-uh. Nope nada zip, I will not wear a dress." Raven said horrified.

"I think I could do it." Robin said confidently.

"No not even you could do that boy wonder." Cyborg told him.

"I must agree with friend Cyborg. I have tried many times to do this and have failed everytime." Starfire told him.

"Whatever my little princess agrees on I must too." Aqualad said.

"Dude, No one could get** Raven** to wear a dress not even Robin." Beastboy told his girlfriend.

"I'd hate to say it but I think Raven would rather die than wear a dress." Bumblebee said clearly staing her side.

"Ok how about losers give up **all** their money to the winners?" Robin asked.

"Deal" everyone but Raven said.

"Ok Robin get her in a dress." Terra encouraged him.

"NO I WILL NOT WEAR A DRESS!" Raven yelled.

"Rae if you wear a dress me and Terra will give you an even split of all the money we get." Robin tried.

"Hmmm no I want fifty percent of the cut." Raven said slyly.

"It's one third or nothing Rae." Robin tried again.

"Fine no dress." Raven said walking away.

"Fine you get fifty percent of the whole cut." Robin said a little defeated.

"Good, give me a minute and I'll be back." And with that she left the room. When she came back she was wearing a black and purple dress that ended at her knees. (A/N I dont want to explain it just use your imagination) Everyones jaws dropped to the floor with a loud clang.

"I can't believe she actually did it." Cyborg grumbled.

"Why wouldn't I. I get half of all your money big brother." Raven told him.

"Girl, you weren't supposed to give in to him. Dang there goes all my money. Here." Bumblebee told them and gave them their money, then walked away huffing.

"Thanks Raven." Terra and Robin said smiling.

"Whatever, just don't forget I get half of all this money." Raven told them.

"This is most upsetting." Star said giving them all her money along with Aqualad.

"You know what I bet Raven can't go an hour with out being mean or sarcastic." Beastboy reasoned to everyone.

* * *

><p>Ok this was ur sequel but its not over. :) and I am still planning on putting up Gotham highs sequel just let me get a better idea of it. Any ideas for bets or ideas for the sequel of Gotham High would be greatly appreciated. BYE and dont forget to REVIEW.<p>

darkangel0427

PS i wrote a songfic earlier about raven and trigon check it out and review that please :)


	2. Chapter 2

OK chapter 2 Enjoy!

Talking

_thinking_

**Something important/POV**

**_New Place_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Titans Tower<strong>_ **Normal POV**

"Um and if I refuse this challenge?" Raven asked them.

"Then you would be claimed as a coward." Beastboy said simply. I growled at him, he took a step back as soon as he heard it.

"I refuse to partake in a bet that would mean I would have to think of you as an equal. When you seem to be a buffoon instead of an actual person!" Raven told/refused him.

"CHICKEN! YOU RAVEN ROTH ARE A CHICKEN!" Beastboy shouted at her turning in to a chicken. Raven rolled her eyes at his attempts.

"Please Rae I have got to see you be nice to everyone for one hour straight." Cyborg said agreeing with Beastboy.

"Bite me." Raven retorted simply.

"Ok people calm down. If Rae doesn't want to do it then so be it. You can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. You are all forbidden to tease her about it either." Robin told them in his leader-and-supier tone.

"Yes Robin." The others murmered. The birds smirked at this and Raven kissed her boyfriends cheek as a silent thank you.

"So then I bet Beasty-boo wouldn't last one hour talking in supier words." Bumblebee gambled with the others.

"DUDE I like have no idea how to speak smartically." Beastboy said dumbly. Though thinking it was smart to say so.

"You Beastboy are a dumb-ass. Smartically is not a word idiot." Raven told him rollingg her eyes as well.

"Dude, you are so abusive." Beastboy shot back.

"Really? Prove it. How am I abusive? Though I'll be impressed that you know what the word abusive means." Raven stated smirking along with many of the titans. Unknown to the two bickering titans, the others were on the couch, eating popcorn, while watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"Your...your verbally abusive." Beastboy exclaimed proud of himself flor coming up with an answer.

"Wow Beastboy know what the meaning of verbally is. And you used it in a correct sentence too. I'm impressed." Raven said sarcastically.

"Robin tell..." Before Beastboy could finish his sentence Robin cut him off.

"Don't bring me into this BB you shoved yourself down your grave. You are going to have to dig yourself out." Robin informed him.

"Dang it." Beastboy whined.

"Awww poor Beastboy." Terra said.

"I bet Terra and Beastboy could stay in lock-lip for ten minutes without breaking." Aqualad said suddenly. Almost immediately Terra and Beastboy went into liplock.

"Idiots they do know they have to breathe right?" Robin asked.

"I've timed them in lip-lock before and they went seven minutes without breaking their lip contact." Aqualad told him.

"Dang well I'm not putting my money on this." Cyborg said walking away. Bumblebee nodded in agreement then followed her boyfriend to the garage.

"You know Robin there's a new movie out." Raven said suddenly.

"What movie?" Robin said interested.

"Wicked Scary 5." Raven said with a hidden glint in her eyes.

"Lets go then." Raobin said smirking lightly he yelled. "Cyborg me and Rae are going out. So don't wait up."

"Yo man where are you guys going." Cyborg asked them.

"We are going to see Wicked Scary 5." Robin told them and everyone went to get ready to go to the movies.

"And here I thought we'd get away from those idiots." Raven said dryly.

"Well we could always have fun at the movies." Robin said evilly. Raven caught along quickly and began plotting after they were done they got ready.

* * *

><p>OK just to let you guys know this sequel wont be very long. there will only be 3-4 chapters to this story ok good. when i finish this one i want you to vote on 3 stories i have that i want to put up. so pick A, B, or C. that i will start after i finish this story. K? good. You can get more info on these stories on my homepage.<p>

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!AND VOTE!

A. The sequel to Gotham High

B. Love From Music. (i might change the title)

C. A Love Life?

darkangel0427

Next time what will happen at the movies? dont forget to vote.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 sorry it took so long to update so here it is. :)

**_New place_**

**POV/important thingy**

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens POV <em>at the movie theaters<em>**

Robin and I got to the movies before the others, so we discussed the plan once more. I couldn't wait. I watched the others pull into the parking lot and then we went inside. Since the workers knew who we were we didn't have to pay for tickets or snacks. While the others got their food Robin and I went to get seats. On the way there we talked to the people who worked on the previews before the movie. We gave them a disk and told them to start playing it in five minutes. Then we went to our seats. The others came in three minutes later, unknowning of what was about to happen. Suddenly the previews stopped and our little disc started playing. Everyone in the theater started laughing as our blackmail was presented. The others stared horrified at it then went silent when it ended and Wicked Scary 5 began. Everyone would scream when then monster appeared and ate an actor. Me and Robin looked at each other and smirked. I used my powers to make a slimy goop (like the monsters) appear on my friends backs and shoulders. They all screamed at the top of their lungs and Robin and I just laughed.

"Gross Raven but nice touch for my amusement." Robin whispered to me. I looked at him innocently as if I didn't understand what had happened. "And don't act innocent."

I held up my hands in surrender, causing both of us to laugh. We looked at our friends to see only confused and pissed off expressions. It only made us laugh more and more. Cyborg who was next to me whispered in a deadly and lethal voice.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Rae."

I looked at him in fake confusion, then tried my best innocent look possible. After about two minutes his gaze softened on me and said that I was forgiven. I smiled and hugged him slightly. Since he was still gooey. And watched the movie with the others. When it ended we all went home. None of the other titans mentioned our blackmail or prank when we were in the tower. And that got us nervous. I read their emotions and realized they didn't care. Huh, they even thought it was funny. I told Robin this to put him at ease. Which it did. We all went to bed and slept for the rest of the night. I layed in bed thinking of the events that have occored. I've got a lot of blackmail still on everyone. I'm dating Robin. And I totally pranked my friends the best way possible. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

><p>The story is done. Sorry it was a sucky ending. I just wanted to finish the story.<p>

Love it Hate it. pleaz review maybe ill redo it if theres enough.

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
